


Love, Was Made for Me and You

by mellyrosee



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, This is very AU, also lena... might be an artist?, autistic!kara, clark is a protective older cousin too i love it, like secretly can draw?, that’ll show up later i swear, we stan one (1) cousin relationship here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyrosee/pseuds/mellyrosee
Summary: Clark Kent knew Kara was in love with Lena Luthor. The question was, how long would it take Kara to realize it?Supercorp with a side of Clois and other ships.Autistic!Kara AU. Fully based off of my own experience with Autism and personal headcanons.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty girls and gays, melly is BACK and better than ever. so some of y’all might recognize this story from eons ago when i originally posted it, and ended up deleting it bc i was getting bashed for it. BUT i have edited it and come back bigger and better than i was when i originally wrote this so i’m putting it back out there for the world to see. 
> 
> reminder, this is an AU. the way kara acts and talks are based off of my interactions with my  
> autistic sister/others with autism and how their ticks and things are included in their daily lives. 
> 
> tldr: this is an AU and i don’t own the rights to supergirl sadly. thank you for coming to my ted talk.

The sun slowly found its way into Kara’s bedroom, slowly inching its way across her bed. She wasn’t sure why she was up this early- she was never up early enough to watch the sun. But she liked it — watching the sun. The way it made the same pattern on the floor every morning, how it warmed up the wooden boards and made the temperature bearable enough for her bare feet -- it calmed her, in a way. Made her feel more at home in Lena’s apartment. It still felt like a dream, being able to wake up next to the CEO every morning. She wasn’t sure how it was possible. How could someone like Lena like someone like her? Someone who couldn’t stay in loud places, or had to have half the lights on because all the lights in Lena’s apartment were too bright, or someone who struggled to find the words to tell her how much she loved her — how was it possible? Kara slowly sat up in the bed and stretched, rubbing her eyes lightly as she glanced over to Lena’s side of the bed. It was perfectly made, just like every morning. Kara pushed herself out of the bed and let her feet adjust to the temperature of the boards before standing up, pulling the covers back to match Lena’s side. She didn’t want to leave it all messy. She shuffled over to the door and reached for the knob, only to notice it was open. Lena always left the door closed in the morning, so her noises wouldn't bother her in the morning. Kara grabbed the nearest pointy object she could find and walked out into the hallway, slowly raising her hand with the object in it so she could knock them out. But she wasn’t met with an intruder. 

She was met with a bouquet of flowers. 

They were sitting on the kitchen table, right in the middle of it. Kara slowly walked over towards it, not noticing anything else around her. Everything was directed towards the flowers sitting on the table. As she got closer, she noticed there was a box. Kara took the envelope off the box first — Eliza had always told her you have to read the card first. It was the proper thing to do. She slowly ran her finger under the flap of the paper, doing her best not to rip it. When she finally got the envelope open, she pulled out a card. It was cardstock- she recognized the texture. At further inspection, Kara noticed that everything on the card was hand drawn. She didn’t know that Lena could draw. Inside the card, was another story. The inside of the card was covered in little stars- Kara loved to watch the stars at night. The inside was painted a black, and the stars showed up in bursts of red, yellow and dark blue. In white script, were the words that made her smile every time she heard them. “My Supergirl.” Kara’s fingers traced over the material as she read through the card, her face turning redder and redder with blush. She heard the faint sound of footsteps, but didn’t register them as she read through the card. Tears clouded her vision and she wiped at her eyes, doing her best not to get the card wet. She didn’t want to ruin all of Lena’s hard work.

Kara heard the footsteps stop, and she turned around. Lena was standing in the entryway to the kitchen, makeup free, hair unstraightened, and an engagement ring in her hand. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped, not believing the sight she was seeing. Her whole world came to a sudden halt as she stared at Lena in disbelief. Lena wanted to marry her? 

Lena slowly stood up, a small smile forming on her face. “I love you, Kara Danvers, and you make me smile, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“W-Why?”

The brunette let out a chuckle. “I want to marry you, because you make my life whole. You make my life perfect. And, you always make me that really good Peach Cobbler on my birthday, so that’s a bonus too.” Lena slowly walked over towards Kara, taking the blonde’s hands in hers lightly. “You make me so happy, Kara, you really do. And I want you to be my wife.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna get married?”

Lena let out a laugh. “Yes, Kara. We’re gonna get married.” 

Kara couldn’t help but let out a squeal, jumping up and down excitedly. Her wrists clapped together- a tick she couldn’t help but do when she was happy- and a big smile formed on her face. Lena waited patiently until Kara calmed down enough for her to take her hand, and slide the ring onto her finger. 

“Lena, we have to go to Alex and Maggie’s apartment today. I have to tell Alex that we’re married!”

“Well, we still have to plan the wedding, silly.” Lena placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek, taking her hand and guiding her towards the table. “But of course we can go to see Alex later. I’ll send her a text in a little bit and see if she’s free.”

“Tuesday is her free night, Lena.” Kara pointed out, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We used to have movie nights on Tuesday’s but then I moved in with you and Alex made Tuesday’s her free night so you and me could have our movie night on Tuesday. She’s the best big sister ever.” 

Kara grabbed the present sitting on the table as Lena sat down next to her, pulling one of her legs underneath her as she watched Kara open the wrapping paper. “I hope you like your present, Kara. I spent a lot of time putting it together.”

“You made this?” Kara’s eyes widened as she opened to the first page, where big letters were drawn onto the paper that read ‘ OUR FIRST MEETING. ’ Kara gapsed. “Lena, that’s me!” 

“That is you, yes. I drew every picture for our important pages. Like this one. That’s us on the day we first met.”

“You even got the outfits right!” 

“I did get the outfits right? Oh thank goodness, I wasn’t sure if I drew the right outfits or not.” Lena let out a sigh of relief as Kara flipped over to the next page, letting her fingers run over one of the pictures that were on the page. “I spent a lot of time going through all our pictures and finding the ones that were just right for our book. I hope you don’t mind that I took some from your phone. Only the cute ones, though.”

“Lena… it’s amazing.” 

“I wanted today to be extra special, so I decided to make this scrapbook as we continued to become better friends.” Lena tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously. “I started it a few months ago, and worked on it every day since then.”

“You put a lot of work into it?”

“I had to, it was for you!” Lena smiled widely. “I did all of this for you.” 

“For me?”

“Yes, of course. I even got you the flowers from your favorite store.” 

“You did?” 

“I did.” 

“You’re the best, Lena.”

“You’re better, 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. When Lena Met Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one is kinda short, but i didn't feel like there was much to add in this chapter. if anyone has any ideas feel free to drop a comment or send me a dm! 
> 
> (can you even dm on this site? it's been forever since i've uploaded anything lol)

It was a bright day when they first met. Kara remembers the day perfectly. It was overcast- her favorite days. Well, second favorite days. She always felt less strong on overcast days, but that might just be because she always found herself in some form of shade. Either way, she felt content. Also, Clark happened to be in town, so it made the week even better.

“Good morning, Kara.” Kara bounded into her kitchen, smiling at her cousin. 

“Hi Clark!” 

“I made you your favorite pancakes.” 

“Really?” Kara’s eyes widened. “You made me my pancakes?” 

“I did.” Clark pushed a plate over towards her, the syrup Kara liked following seconds later. “You need to eat a good breakfast, you’re coming with me to interview Lena Luthor today.” 

Kara looked down at her plate as she felt her face get redder, suddenly finding a small crack in her table more interesting than anything else in the room. “Yeah.” 

“Are you excited?” 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you sure?” Clark looked over to Kara, concerned. “Do you feel uncomfortable?”

“No…” 

“Kara, are you sure you want to come?” 

“Of course I do!” Kara’s head snapped up. “I want to be a reporter, Clark. I have to go with you and work on this story if I want to be a reporter. I can’t do a story and not interview people. That’s not right.”

“Right. But if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and we can leave whenever you want to, okay?” Kara nodded. “And remember, you can not say that you’re Supergirl.” 

“Why?”

“It’s our secret, remember?”

“Oh yeah! It’s a secret!” Kara placed her finger on her lips, almost as if to tell herself not to say anything. “You can’t tell anyone my secret Clark! Alex won’t be happy.” 

“That’s right. It’s our little secret, okay?”

“Okay!”

\-----

Kara’s arm was wrapped around Clark’s forearm as they walked over towards L-Corp. She was nervous. Kara wasn’t one for social interaction. When she wasn’t Supergirl, she always stayed to the back and let Alex do all the talking. But she was going to be a reporter, and she had to learn how to talk to people. This was the perfect opportunity. She was going to meet one of the most famous people in National City and write a story on her. Of course, she didn’t expect to get published right away, it was going to be her first article, but it was going to be her first story and she was more focused on getting it written than getting it published. She needed to make sure it was perfect, and Clark was there to help her. Kara heard a mumbled sentence come from Clark, and she could only find the courage to nod as Clark opened the door for her, waiting for her to go inside. Kara took a few steps in and waited for Clark, not wanting to go any farther without him. When he got inside, Kara found her way back to his side and clutched onto his shirt sleeve as they walked over to the circulation desk. Kara looked down as she waited for Clark to be done talking to the lady before they went to the elevator. She waited until the door closed to plug her ears, trying to stop them from popping. Soon as the door opened Kara could feel herself getting more scared, and looked over to Clark. He held out a hand and let Kara take it, walking out of the elevator before signaling to her to take a deep breath. Once she was ready, the secretary opened the door to Lena’s office and let them in.

“Clark, what a pleasure.” 

“Same to you, Lena.” Clark nodded his head slightly, trying to nudge Kara forward at the same time.

“And who might this be?” 

“This is my cousin, Kara Danvers.” 

“Hi Kara.” Lena started talking in a quieter tone, slowly holding out her hand. “I’m Lena.”

“H-Hi.” 

“Kara is autistic, so she’s a little shy.”

“I’m so not shy!” Kara huffed, scrunching her face into a pout as she looked up at Clark. “I’m not shy at all.”

“Then tell Lena why you’re here.”

Kara paused. “Can you do it?”

“Kara, you can do it.”

“You don’t have to be nervous, Kara.” Kara’s eyes shifted over towards Lena, looking just beyond her face. She wasn’t ready for eye contact yet. “I heard a lot about you, Clark talks about you all the time. From what I’ve heard, you seem like a bright girl.”

“You talk about me?”

“I do.” Clark smiled. “Now, what are we here for again Kara?”

“To interview Lena.”

“Why do we need to interview Lena?”

“I’m writing a story. My first story.”

Clark glanced over to Lena, who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. “And why do you want to do your story on Lena?”

“Because she’s really pretty.” 

“Yes, but there’s another reason.”

“Because Snapper wants me to report on Lena.”

“That’s right. So are you ready to ask Lena questions now?”

Kara looked down at her feet, starting to play with the bottom of her shirt. Lena held out her hand again, waiting for a reaction from Kara, but frowned when she stepped away. Clark held out a hand and pulled Kara closer to him, trying to calm her down. At least two minutes passed before Kara glanced up, looking at Lena. Her eyes lit up and tucked some hair behind her ears, getting ready to answer any question that Kara asked her.

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHY AM I DOUBLE UPLOADING THIS WEEK YOU ASK? i'm double uploading this week just incase i forget to upload a chapter next week because i'm getting surgery to remove a lump on my neck and will be looped on pain meds :) if i don't update this story again by the 19th or 20th feel free to bug me!!


	3. The first “Unofficial” Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up pitches i’m back! my surgery went good and i’m excited to post this chapter!!! weeeee

Seeing Kara Danvers walking into L-Corp all alone was a sight to be seen. Lena had invited Kara over for lunch, so they could get to know each other better. It was Clark’s idea, and he had even offered to come -- but Kara insisted that she needed to go alone. It was her story, so she had to go by herself. It was a big step for the blonde. But they had also been talking for three months, so it was time for her to try talking to her by herself. It was definitely nerve wracking, but if she was going to be a reporter she had to learn how to report by herself. Which is why she found herself nervously playing with the bottom of her shirt as she waited outside Lena’s office to eat lunch with her. Kara made sure to check to see if she had everything she needed. Her multicolored pen that made the clicky-noise that calmed her down, her notepad, and her phone. Just in case Clark needed her. Which, she was pretty sure he wasn't going to call. She was a big girl- big girls did not need their big cousin to watch their every move. Kara wiped at an imaginary fluff on her skirt as she tried to wait patiently, knowing all too well that being half an hour early probably wasn’t a good idea. Lena had another meeting with someone before her, she wasn’t going to be able to see Kara right away. Of course she had to mess it up already and go earlier than expected. Lena came out about ten minutes later, smiling as the man who had come before Kara left. 

Kara waited in her seat until Lena came over, sitting down next to her. “Hi Lena.”

“Hello Kara. How was your morning?”

“My morning was okay. Clark made me waffles.” she paused, waiting for Lena to react before continuing. “He put chocolate chips in them too. Made them tasty just for me!” 

“How about we move into my office and we can have a picnic?”

“Really?” Kara’s face lit up. “Inside your office?”

“Of course. It’s kind of chilly outside, and I happen to have a stock of fuzzy blankets hidden in my file cabinet. We can make our own special picnic inside.”

Kara’s smile grew bigger as Lena held out her hand. Next thing Kara knew, she was being led into the brunette’s office where she was met with a checkered picnic blanket and take-out boxes from Noonan’s- Kara’s favorite restaurant- that Lena had attempted to hide in the trash can. 

“You did this?”

“Yes, I did. Jess helped me pick up the food.”

“Who’s Jess?”

“The nice lady who lets you in all the time.” Lena pointed through the doorway to Jess, who smiled. “She made sure to ask Clark what your favorite food is.”

“Sticky buns!” Kara started bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. “I love sticky buns!” 

“It’s a good thing we had Clark to tell us what you like, huh?” 

Lena poked her head out the door and said something to Jess before closing the door, leading Kara over to the blanket. Kara sat down on the blanket and crossed her legs, taking a second to remember she was wearing a skirt before changing her position. Lena held back a chuckle as she sat down across from Kara, reaching behind her desk to grab a picnic basket. She placed it on the blanket between them and opened it, pushing it over slightly so Kara could look inside. Kara looked into the basket to find a bunch of plates, napkins and tupperware filled with some of her favorite things from the restaurant. She looked over at Lena before reaching into the basket and grabbing a plate, putting it down in front of her. She automatically went for the pasta dish that was sitting in the corner, taking a second to open the container before putting it on her plate. Lena grabbed her food next, and Kara made sure to remember which one she grabbed for the next time they had lunch together (and made a mental note to remember to write it down so she wouldn’t forget.). She would have to pay Lena back and bring her lunch sometime soon. It was the right thing to do. That’s what she was taught. Throughout the lunch, Kara found herself telling Lena more than she had ever told anyone. It was strange. She wasn’t used to telling anyone this much about herself. But she found it very easy to open up to Lena. She told her about her parents, about the Danvers, about Alex, and almost everything she could think of. Lena, unlike anyone else she had ever talked to, was interested in every single thing she talked about and asked her question after question. She could tell that Lena was going to become one of her best friends.   
The next time Kara looked at the time, it was almost six in the afternoon. Lena must have cleared her afternoon meetings so she could hang out with her. It made Kara feel special.

“It’s six.”

“Is it?” Lena picked up her phone, glancing at the time. “So it is.”

“We’ve been hanging out all day!”

“Yeah, we have. It’s fun.”

“I had a happy day.” Kara smiled, clapping her wrists together in excitement. “I had a really happy day.” 

“I’m glad you had a happy day.” Lena started to stand up, waiting for Kara to follow. “I had a great day too. I’m happy that you decided to have lunch with me.” 

“I’m really happy that I had lunch too.”

“Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment? My afternoon is clear.”

“More friend time?”

Lena laughed. “More friend time.”


	4. Kara's First Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i'll admit, this one is short. but its 1am and im tired and i wanted to upload this before i went to bed so... yeah.
> 
> i'll add some longer chapters in later to make up for it!!

“Clark! Clark! Clark!” Kara ran into her apartment, not even thinking about taking her shoes off at the moment. She’d deal with that later. “Clark!” 

“Whoa, speedy, I’m here. What’s up?” 

“Clark look! That’s Lena!” 

“That is Lena.” Clark took the magazine from Kara, reading the front cover. “Wait, Kara… You got published?” 

“That’s my story! Snapper put my story in the magazine!” 

“Kara, this is amazing!”

“We haved to call Alex!”

“ _Have to_ , Kar. But yes, let’s call her!” 

“Have to call Alex. Have to call.” Kara corrected herself. “We have to call Alex.” 

“That we do. Do you want to invite Maggie over too?”

“And Lena!”

“I’ll call Lena and see if she’s free--”

“No. I want to.”

Clark’s eyebrows shot up. “You do?”

“I want to go see Lena.” 

“Well, she’s probably busy…”

Kara took off her glasses and concentrated hard, trying to focus on the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. When she found it, she scrunched her face up as she listened for her voice. She heard Lena talking to Jess, about her story. Lena was talking about her! 

“She’s not busy. She’s talking to Jess. I can go see her!”

“Kara, I think you’re forgetting something very important.”

Kara turned around, running back over to Clark. She grabbed the magazine from him and bought him in for a hug, digging her face into his shoulder slightly. She grabbed her keys from the table and ran out, smiling really big. Her very first story got published! That was unheard of. Especially with Snapper. The blonde couldn’t help but feel the urge to fly to Lena’s office, but she remembered that Lena didn’t know she was Supergirl, and she couldn’t do that yet. With a pout, she walked the five blocks to the big L-Corp building, letting the sun's energy fuel her for when she went to her sparring lessons with Alex later. She walked inside the building and gave the guard the badge Lena gave her for special access, and was lead over to a special hidden elevator. Lena said it would be just for the two of them, if they didn’t include Jess. Kara pressed the button and plugged her ears, waiting for the elevator to make it up to Lena’s floor. 

“Lena! Lena! Lena!” 

“Ah, just the person I was hoping to see today!” Lena stumbled back as Kara practically tackled her in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. “What news do you have for me today?” 

“Lena I got punished!” 

“Punished?”

“No. Wrong word Kara. Wrong word.” Kara’s face scrunched up into a pout as she dug her nails into her wrist, not noticing Lena’s concerned face. “Wrong word.”

“Hey.” Lena gently placed her hand onto Kara’s arm, using her other hand to tilt Kara’s head so she was looking at her. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be upset.”

“But I used the wrong word.I have to use the right word so people know what I’m talking about.”

“It’s okay. I use wrong words all the time.” Lena smiled lightly. “Now show me your news! I wanna hear all about the life of Kara Danvers since I last saw you.”

\-------

“Kara, where have you been?” Alex rushed over to Kara, bringing her in for a hug. “You missed sparing today.”

“I was with Lena.”

“Lena, the one you wrote the story on?” 

“You sawed my story too?”

“Saw. I saw your story, yes.” Alex smiled. “I got nervous.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you’re okay. You were excited.” Alex smiled. “And I loved your story. It was very well written. I love the words you used.”

“Really?” 

“I do. I’m so proud of you, Kara. I told you that you could get published.”

Kara beamed. “Everyone is gonna read my story, Alex! They’re gonna love Lena!”

“I hope they will. For now, let’s get you back to Vasquez so we can work on your sparring, yeah?”

“Okay!” 

After sparring was over, Kara took a shower and changed into her street clothes, and going home with Alex. The two of them went back to Kara’s apartment and walked inside, smiling when they saw Clark putting up a “CONGRATULATIONS” banner. Maggie walked around the corner with a tin full of cupcakes and placed them on the counter, opening her arms and waiting for Kara to give her a hug. Alex nudged her forward and Kara shuffled over and leant into Maggie. She wasn’t ready for full hugs yet, so all she did was lean into her body. It worked the same, because Maggie would always wrap her arms around Kara.

“Congrats, Little Danvers.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Hey Kara, I got you a present.”

“I got a present?”

“Close your eyes.” 

Kara’s hands flew up to her face and she started humming, rocking her body back and forth. She waited there a few seconds and tried to listen really closely, but whatever Clark was grabbing was very quiet. She waited a few more seconds before feeling a tap on her shoulder, which she knew was a signal to open her eyes.

“Lena!”

The blonde went straight to Lena, smiling widely as she bought the brunette CEO in for a hug. She could vaguely hear Maggie make some sort of comment about how she never got hugs, and stuck her tongue out at the detective. Lena laughed and Kara's heart fluttered. She wasn't sure why, but Lena's laugh was one of her most absolute favorite sounds in the whole wide world. She could listen to Lena laugh for hours on end and not get tired of it. That was one thing she loved about Lena. That she could hang out with her and do normal people things. Lena didn't see her as _just_ an autistic girl. No, Lena saw her for something more than what she was. Lena saw her for her true self, and it made Kara feel like a million bucks. Gone were the days of everyone faking being Kara's friend, and now she could hang out with her people and not have to worry about who she was. It was amazing. Lena was amazing. Everything was perfect. 

For now.


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all.... so uh this update's kinda late because i may have fried my old laptops hard drive?? its okay though i have this story on my google docs so once i got my new laptop i was able to log in and get it back. i did lose the whole chapter i just wrote though, so that's gonna be fun to re-write :))) but yes sorry about the delay!!

A lot of time had passed since Kara first got her story published. It had also been a hot minute since Supergirl had made an appearance to the public. The usual had happened- saving a kitten, fighting a monster, going to visit the kids in the hospital, everything that Supergirl had to do had happened. She had been working on editing her newest article when Alex called her. She didn’t even let her sister finish her sentence before ripping off her clothes and flying out of the room. Lena was in trouble, and Kara had to go save her. Clark was back in Metropolis with Lois, so there was no way he could come help. He had told Kara they were going to have some alone time before their wedding next month, and they wanted to go have fun adult times. Kara understood, and made sure to do her best not to call Clark every day like she always did when he went home to Metropolis. But this time, she really did wish she could call Clark. 

“Kara, she’s on 73rd and 14th can you get there?”

“I’m already at 69th.” 

“Good. Hurry.”

Kara whooshed forwards and swooped down to the crime scene, landing right in front of Lena and deflecting a punch that would have hit her square in the face. She shoved the bad guys out into the street and fought them out there, leaving Alex to go grab Lena like she promised. She wasn’t sure who these guys were, but it was clear they were out for blood. Kara felt a punch to her face and stammered back a few steps, suddenly turning very serious. For the next who knows how long, Kara fought until she couldn’t fight anymore. Alex had to practically tear her away from the bad guys as Maggie and the NCPD came to arrest them. Kara ran over to Lena and bent down to her, pushing her hair out of her face. With a nod from Kara, Alex patted her sister on the shoulder before getting up, talking into her comm as she walked away. Kara carefully placed her arms underneath Lena and waited until she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck before flying off into the sky. Kara made sure to take the long way around, just to be safe. Lena didn’t know that she knew where she lived just yet. Eventually, Kara flew into Lena’s apartment and set her down on her bed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. With her x-ray vision, she quickly glanced over the brunette to make sure she was okay- thankfully she only escaped with a few bruises. 

“Supergirl, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Ms. Luthor.”

“Please, call me Lena.” Lena smiled. “I do hope I didn’t pull you away from anything important.” 

“I was working on a story for a magazine, but my deadline isn’t for another week. I’m getting a lot better at my writing, too. It takes a lot of editing but I can do it. I’m a big girl.”

It took Lena a few seconds for the information to sink in. “Kara?”

Kara’s eyes practically flew out of her head. She let Lena find out she was Supergirl? Kara started digging her nails into her skin as she paced back and forth, murmuring many variations of “Stupid Kara, stupid.” as she did so. Lena could only sit back and watch the blonde practically wear a hole in her floor. She wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what to say. That’s when she grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Clark.

**[ 8:09pm ]** Clark, sorry to bother you on your vacation, but your cousin is trying to wear a hole in my new flooring. 

**[ 8:10pm- Clark ]** Kara’s at yours?

**[ 8:11pm ]** Yes, she is. She accidentally let it slip she’s Supergirl. Well, I found out but she’s beating herself up for it. 

**[ 8:12pm- Clark ]** be there in five.

**[ 8:13pm ]** That’s not necessary, Clark. I think I’ll be able to handle it. I just need to know what to say to her.   
**[ 8:13pm ]** Quickly, please. Before she actually does wear a hole in my floor.   
**[ 8:15pm ]** Clark? Any day now.  
 **[ 8:15pm ]** If Kara ruins my floor I’m making YOU pay to get it replaced.   
**[ 8:17pm ]** CLARK JASON KENT. 

**[ 8:18pm ]** Sorry I’m back.  
 **[ 8:18pm ]** Just grab her arm and make her look you in the eye, let her know you will never tell anyone her secret and try hugging her. I don’t really know what to do since I’m not there but -- 

Lena didn’t even read the rest of his message before she threw her phone somewhere on her bed and got up, hobbling her way over to the blonde. She lightly grabbed Kara’s wrist and got her to stop pacing, and looked her dead in the eye. 

“Kara, it’s okay. Hey, look at me. You’re okay.” 

“It’s supposed to be a secret. I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“I know honey, and it was my fault. I said something. Don’t blame yourself. Here, let’s get you into some nice warm clothes and we can talk, okay?”

Lena walked over to her closet and came back out with an old Harvard sweatshirt and a pair of leggings, placing them on the bed for Kara. She pointed to the hallway and stepped outside, closing the door. Not even a second later she heard Kara climb into her bed and she made her way back inside, going over to the blonde and sitting on the bed next to her.

“So, what’s up?”

“Clark is gonna be mad at me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Alex was mad at me when she found out I told Winn.”

“Who’s Winn?”

“My best friend. He works at CatCo with me.” 

“That’s nice.” Lena smiled. “You’re my best friend.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.”

“I thoughted Clark was your best friend?”

“Well, he used to be my best friend. You’re my best friend now.” 

Kara beamed. “Yay!” 

There was silence for a few seconds before Kara put her head on Lena’s shoulder, letting her eyes flutter closed. 

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Go to sleep, Kara. I’ll be here in the morning. I’ll text Alex for you, okay?”

“M’kay.” 

“Good Night, Kara.”

“G’night Lena.”


	6. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, the chapter that everyone was probably waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes guys sorry i missed updates! i've been trying to get as much as i can onto my new laptop and balancing my new work schedule, updating has slipped my mind. hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

Kara and Lena had officially been friends for seven months when Alex noticed there was something going on between the two girls. It was clear there was definitely some sort of romantic subtext between them, and Alex decided once and for all she was going to put an end to the subtext and get them together. Which was how she found herself waiting outside of Lena’s office, anxiously tapping her foot as she waited. She could have called, but she knew this was something she had to do in person. To be honest, Alex definitely never saw herself having this talk with Lena before they were even dating, but she knew that because of Kara’s autism, she would have to make sure Lena didn’t plan on breaking her heart at any point. Sure, Alex knew that Lena wouldn't do that to Kara, but she was Kara's sister. If Eliza couldn't have the talk with Lena, she'd have to have the talk with Lena. She was jostled out of her thoughts as she heard the door open, and looked up to see Lena walking into the waiting area.

“Alex. What a surprise.”

“We need to talk, Luthor.”

Lena watched as Alex stormed into her office, her face turning to one of concern. “Is this about me knowing Kara’s secret?”

“No- wait you do?”

Lena walked behind her desk and sat down in her chair, crossing her legs right over left. “Why do you think she flies to my house all the time? Alex, I’m not dumb. And the glasses don’t do much anyway.”

“Oh.” Alex paused. “Well, this isn’t about that.”

“Is she okay?”

“Oh, she’s more than okay. This is about you.”

Lena’s face turned stone cold. “What about me?”

“I know you like my sister.”

“Of course I do. She’s my friend.”

“No, I know you LIKE my sister.”

Lena paused, placing her head in her hands. This was certainly more awkward than she expected. “What do you mean?”

“Lena, she talks about you all the time. She’s told you more than she’s ever told me in my life. I think she talks to you more than she talks to me. She likes you. Don’t get me wrong- she still talks to me, but she tells you more than she’s ever told me or Eliza in our time with her. She told you pretty much everything-- and stuff about her that she doesn’t like to talk about with me or Winn or James or anyone she knows.”

“Is… Is that a problem?”

“No! I mean, yeah, but no. I--” Alex sighed. “I just want to know what your intentions are with my sister, Lena. I want to know if you’re going to break her heart or not.”

“I.. I don’t plan to. I didn’t think this would ever happen.”

“Lena, I know when Kara’s caught feelings. I might not have the best Gaydar, but I do know that Kara likes you. And I know you like her.”

“Of course I like her. Kara’s a great friend.”

“Lena, listen to yourself. Stop denying the subtext. You literally eye-fuck my sister at least five times a day. Lena. Please.” Alex raised her eyebrow. “Just tell me you like Kara. Admit it.”

“Of course I like her.”

“You don’t- are you gay, Lena?”

“I --” Lena placed a hand on her chest, almost offended. “-- I plead the fifth.”

“You can’t plead the fifth.”

“I can too.”

“Not in this situation.”

“You’re FBI, yes I can.”

“No, you can’t. I work for the DEO.”

“Kara’s told me about the DEO.”

“Yeah, it’s not a real organization. It’s top secret. Even the Government doesn’t know about it. Either way, you can’t plead the fifth now. You have to tell me.”

“Your company isn’t real?”

“Just tell me if you like Kara or not. Please. Then I’ll leave you alone.”

“She’s my friend, Alex.”

“Do you need me to get my fiancé to come talk to you?”

“We’re just friends, Alex.” Lena leant back in her chair. “Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. I believe you can see yourself out?”

Alex huffed in annoyance and pushed herself up out of her chair, going over to the door. With one last look to Lena, she walked out of the room and found her way out. Soon as Lena saw the elevator doors close she grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew she could talk to.

“Clark, hey. It’s Lena. Do you have a minute?”

\-----

“Yeah, sure, what’s up Leens?” Clark pulled himself up out of the bed, using his free hand to grab a robe from one of the hooks and walking out of the room so he didn’t bother Lois. “Is everything okay?”

“ _No, no, everything's fine. It’s just that… Do I eye-fuck Kara?_ ”

“I-- what?”

“ _Do I eye fuck Kara?_ ”

“What does that-- what?”

“ _Alex came to me today and said I eye-fuck Kara five times a day._ ”

“I’m confused.”

“ _As am I._ ” there was a pause. “ _Do you think there’s subtext between us?_ ”

“I mean, there always has been. Supers and Luthor being friends?”

“ _No, between me and Kara. Is there subtext?_ ”

“I dunno, define subtext Leens.”

“ _I wish I could, Kal. I really wish I could. But I really don’t know what Alex means. She says that I like your cousin. Don’t get me wrong, I love Kara. She’s one of my closest friends. But I don’t exactly know-- Clark stop laughing!_ ”

Clark sat down on the floor, trying to calm himself down from how hard he was laughing. “Lena, Alex flat out told you that you have a crush on my cousin.”

“ _I don’t-- I’m_ not _gay for Kara Danvers!_ ”

“Are you sure?”

“ _What do you mean, are you sure? Clark I am one hundred percent sure I’m not gay for-- oh gods, am I gay for Kara?_ ”

“And there it is.”

“ _And there what is?_ ”

“The realization.”

“ _I’ve known that I was gay since year ten, Clark._ ”

“No, the realization that you like Kara.”

“ _Shit, I do like her don’t I?_ ”

Clark chuckled again. “Leen, that’s not up for me to decide. That’s all on you. And anyway, you two have your dinner date tonight, don’t you?”

“ _Yeah, Kara asked for a raincheck. I’m not sure why, she didn’t sound too happy when she called me. I’m going to bring her some food when I get off in ten minutes, but something is definitely wrong. I can practically feel the stress radiating off of her._ ”

“I’ll check in with Winn, and see if it’s anything at work. If it isn’t, it’s probably just Snapper. Kara’s a perfectionist, so the stress of all the deadlines is probably getting to her.”

“ _I really do hope she’s okay. She hasn’t been as bubbly the past few days._ ”

“How about you go talk to her when you get off, and if that doesn’t work I’ll come back a day early and go talk to her?”

“ _Clark, you should spend time with Lois--_ ”

“Not when Kara’s upset. I’ll see you Friday if I don’t hear from you, okay?”

“ _Okay._ ” Clark could practically hear Lena smiling through the phone. " _Thank you, Clark._ "

"No problem, Leen. I'm always here for you, no matter what."


	7. “You Stayed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWEE HI EVERYONE i’m so sorry there was a delay!! work has been kicking my ass :( bUt now that i’m back in a writing groove im gonna attempt to write some more chapters even tho all my planning is on my old, fried laptop. i remember enough that i *think* i know what direction i wanna go in but i might change it up a bit. anyway, enough with my rambling— enjoy!!
> 
> ps. this is horribly unbeta’d and i uploaded this from my phone... any mistakes are my fault!

It was at least twenty minutes after Lena called Clark that she got a text from Maggie. She was happy to see her name pop up on her screen, but the message that came with it made her heart drop.

 **[ 5:54pm- Detective Sawyer ]** hey luthor, come to kara’s. something’s up with her.

 **[ 5:55pm ]** Of course.

Lena made sure she got Kara’s favorite hot chocolate mix on the way to her place- and yes, it was weird to see Lena walk into a CVS, but at this point she didn’t care. It was all for Kara. She practically fast walked to Kara’s apartment, riding the elevator up to Kara’s floor and going over to the door. Before she could knock the door opened, and she was met with the concerned face of Maggie. Lena made sure to slip off her heels and set down the hot chocolate mix she bought and went straight to Kara’s bed. 

“Hey Kara.” After the lack of response, Lena walked over to Kara’s bed, bending down to look at her. “How are you doing?”

She was met with silence.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I came to see you today. I bought you some hot chocolate and if you want me to, I can go pick up some dinner for us.” more silence. “I’ll be in the front room whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Lena wasn’t sure if Kara gave her a small ‘mkay’ or if that was a grunt, but either way it was some kind of response. Lena placed a small kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose before getting up and walking back into the front room. Maggie looked up at her with a hopeful look, but let her face fall when she saw Lena’s expression.

“Not good?”

“I got a small noise, but nothing much. Do you know what happened today? Did anything happen to her?”

“I dunno. Alex is out on an op and I’m not about to bother her- she doesn’t need to know that Kara’s pouty. She’ll get distracted. J’onn’s out on the mission too, so that’s out of the question.”

“Who was with her today?”

“What?”

“Who took her home today?”

“Winn?”

Lena went straight to Kara’s phone and grabbed it, putting in the password and going straight to Winn’s contact. Placing the phone to her ear, she hoped and prayed that Winn was going to answer.

“What’s up best friend?”

“Winn, hi, it’s Lena.”

“L-Lena? The one Kara wrote the story on?” 

“Yes. Kara’s laying in bed and isn’t talking. What happened today?”

“Snapper yelled at her.”

“For what?”

“Posting a story online when it wasn’t through —”  
Lena hung up the phone and went to go go grab her shoes, ignoring the calls of Maggie in the background. She was going to set Snapper in his goddamn place.

—— 

“I need to talk to Snapper right now.”

“He’s kind of—”

“Right now. Or I swear to god I will get my brother to attack this building.”

The lady behind the desk pointed Lena in the direction of Snapper’s office, and she barged right inside.

“Who are —”

“How dare you yell at Kara Danvers..”

“Excuse me?”

“How dare you yell at a girl with Autism. Did you know that she’s crying her eyes out right now because you yelled at her? You hurt her feelings?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“You should. Kara Danvers is Autistic. Your best goddamn reporter is a girl with Autism whose feelings get hurt very easily. Did you know that?”

“I don’t care. You need to leave.”

“I’m not leaving until you get it through your tiny pea sized idiotic brain that my best friend is lying in her bed and refuses to talk to me because her boss yelled at her for posting a story online because, oh, I don’t know, she was trying to save every alien in this town and trying to get them somewhere to safety.”

“I’m calling security.”

“No, you’re not. I’m not leaving until you see how rude you are and how rude that was. You can’t yell at an Autistic girl and get away with it! That’s not okay at all. Do you know what that does to people? Especially those with a disability?” 

“Do I have a choice of knowing or not?”

“No. For Kara, she runs back into the shell she puts around herself. She hasn’t said a word in three days. Three days, your star reporter has been home, laying in bed because she’s failed you and can’t stop beating herself up over it. That’s what it does to her. She’s highly upset and it’s your fault. You did this to her.” 

“She missed a deadline. I have a schedule.”

“And your star reporter has a mental disability that makes her different from every other reporter in this fucking building! Get your priorities straight, Snapper. Or you’re going to lose your star reporter and I’ll make sure of it.”

Before Snapper could respond, Lena stormed out of the conference room and made her way downstairs, trying her best to keep all her feelings inside. What Snapper had done to Kara wasn't cool at all, and if he didn’t see it… Lena wasn’t sure what she was going to do. When she found herself back in Kara’s apartment, Lena shoved her shoes off and went back to Kara’s room, knowing that Maggie had probably fallen asleep on the couch and didn’t want to bother her. Without a word, Lena slipped under the covers with Kara and waited a second before Kara turned over and dug her head in the crook of Lena’s neck, tears starting to stream down her face. Lena placed a small kiss on the top of Kara’s head and rubbed her back as the blonde fell asleep, using her free hand to check her emails and do some work things while she slept. A few hours passed before Kara woke up, and Lena put her phone down on the side table and looked down to Kara with a sweet smile on her face.

“You stayed.”

“Of course I did. You were sad, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thank you.”

Kara snuggled back into Lena and started playing with the edge of her work shirt, running the fabric in between her fingers until she fell asleep again, leaving Lena to watch her with a small smile on her face. She was falling, and falling hard.


	8. Why do you taste like Cherries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe its happening!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1am and im updating this so uh im too tired to edit it rn but imma edit it in the morning

“Lena, do you want to come to Clark’s wedding with me?”

The question came out of Kara’s mouth before she could even register what was happening. The only thing the blonde noticed was that Lena’s heart started beating faster soon as she said that.

“Of course, Kara. I’d love to.”

“Yay!” Kara clapped her wrists, a big smile forming on her face. “We’re gonna haved so much fun!”

“Have, and yes we will have a lot of fun. Are you going to dance with me?”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“Well I’ll teach you.” 

“Really?”

“Of course! It makes for wonderful friend time.” 

“I love friend time.”

“I love friend time too.” Lena smiled. “What color are you wearing?”

“Huh?”

“What color is your dress?” 

“Um… pink. Lois picked it out for me. She took me shopping with all her bridesmaids. I get the biggest job. I get to holded her flowers why she and Clark get married. That's why Clark is letting me wear the pink dresses like all the other bridesmaids.”

“That is a super big job. And you’re the best person for the job too. I’m excited that Lois chose you.”

“I’m excited too! I get to sit up at a big table right next to Clark. I’m sitting on Clark’s side with all his friends because I’m his best man, but he called me his best woman.” 

“That’s amazing Kara! I’m so happy for you.”

“The wedding is in a month and Clark said I could invited one special friend to take with me.”

“A special friend?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Uh huh! You’re my special friend. You maked me happy and you always spend time with me so you’re my special friend.” 

“Kara, I’m touched. Thank you.”

Kara’s shoulders raised up as she smiled, her tongue sticking out from between her teeth. It was clear that she was really excited that Lena said yes. Lena was excited too. She’d definitely have to talk to Clark and Lois to try and find out what the theme was. She had gotten an invite in the mail, but hadn’t had the time to read it and eventually lost it in the midst of her messy apartment. Which she probably needed to go clean. Either way, she had to go back to her apartment at some point. She’d have to start moving her stuff back to her own apartment. Kara and here weren’t even an item, so why was it she was leaving clothes here? Perhaps it was her mind telling her to bite the bullet and ask the blonde out already, but deep down she had an inkling that Kara wasn’t into her that way, and she didn’t want to have to deal with that heartbreak when Kara turned her down. 

“Hey Kara, do you know the theme of the wedding?” Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“The theme?”

“Like, is it outdoors, indoors, that kind of stuff.”

“Oh! It’s gonna be outdoors and everyone is wearing light colors. My flowers are pink and white. Clarked is wearing a pink shirt!”

“Clark? Pink?”

Kara laughed into her hands. “It’s really funny. Clark never wears pink!” 

“I know, it is really funny. He groans about it. But Lois tolded him that he has to wear it or she’s going to smear pink frosting all over his shirt.”

“Oh boy.” Lena chuckled. “Do you want to go dress shopping with me?”

“I haved a dress.”

“I need a new one.”

“Oh. Okay! Are we going to go now?”

“We can go now.”

“Okay! Let’s go!”

\-----

The big day showed up faster than Lena had anticipated. She had bought her own dress that Kara had picked out special for her. She had sent Kara a good luck and have fun text before she got up to get ready that morning, and went to go get her hair done. She got it curled, and she knew it would stay longer because she got it done by her hairstylist. After a quick stop to the office to make sure there was nothing important for her to do, Lena made her way to the hotel to get ready. As she was doing her makeup a few hours later, Lena got a call from Kara. With a smile on her face, Lena clicked the accept button.

“Hi Kara! How’s everything going?”

“I’m scared.”

Lena’s face went from happy to concerned in a split second. “Why are you scared? Is everything okay?” she heard a whimper come from the other side and her heart dropped. “Do you want me to come early and stay with you until the wedding starts?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end and a faint ‘she can come’ from Clark heard in the background. Sometimes Lena forgot that Clark had super-hearing like Kara did. “Can you comed?”

“Of course Kara. I’ll be there in thirty minutes, okay?” 

“M’kay.”

“I’ll see you in a little bit.”

She heard Kara mumble a small ‘thank you’ before she hung up, and Lena let out a small sigh as she turned back to the hotel room mirror to finish her makeup. Within ten minutes Lena was out the door with her purse, a pair of flats in her bag for Kara -- she knew the heels she was wearing were going to end up bothering her eventually -- and her phone in her hand. Thankfully, the venue was within walking distance of the hotel, and Lena went over as fast as she could. Clark texted her where he was and she went right over there, and knocked on the door. Kara ran over and opened it, practically jumping into her arms. Clark invited her in and she smiled at some of their childhood friends as she walked inside. Kara took her over to her station and they both sat down, Lena taking Kara’s hand in hers.

“Are you doing okay?”

“I’m really nervous.” 

“It’s okay to be nervous.”

“Really?”

“I bet Clark is nervous. He’s getting married. ”

“I’m nervous!” 

“That was rhetorical, Clark.” Lena rolled her eyes as she saw Clark stick his tongue out at her in Kara’s mirror. 

“I’ll be sitting in the second row right where you can see me, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Are you gonna sit on Clark’s side?” 

“I’ll sit on Clark’s side. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kara looked down and bit her lip. “Can you stay?”

“I’ll stay as long as I can.”

An hour passed before Lena was sent out to the seats, and she made sure Kara was going to be okay before she went outside with all the other guests. She ran into Alex, Maggie and someone who she presumed was Winn, which she was thankful for- she was terrified she wasn’t going to find anyone she knew. The four of them sat together, and started chatting. Lena was practically awestruck by Winn, seeing all his accomplishments and hearing about how he took care of Kara in college when she and Alex moved to National City. She was almost surprised when he said that he used to do theatre too- his favorite musical being Newsies (which coincidentally was Lena’s favorite musical by a longshot). They talked until the music started, and Clark walked down the aisle. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle along with the rest of the guest as Clark pointed to his pink shirt and did a little spin as he walked down. Lena spotted Kara coming behind him and smiled, waving at her. Kara smiled and let her shoulders fall slightly as she and one of Lois’s bridesmaids walked down. After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, Lena caught Kara’s eye and took in a deep breath, watching Kara copy her.   
The ceremony was one of the most beautiful things Lena had ever seen. She caught herself holding back tears as she watched Clark and Lois kiss- two of her friends were starting their life together. After everyone walked back to the reception area and the gang found their table, Lena made sure she could have a opening so she could look over to Kara. 

“Kara, if you can see me adjust your glasses.”

Kara looked up and adjusted her glasses, and Lena sighed in relief. Alex poked her head next to Lena and sent Kara a wave, smiling as Kara shot a tiny wave back. 

“Good idea with the making sure she can see us.”

“She called me earlier and said she was nervous, so I wanted to make sure she could see some people who could calm her down from her seat.” Lena smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “It’s the least I can do.”

Lena’s phone buzzed with a text and she looked down at it, holding back a laugh as she saw what Kara wrote.

[ 6:45pm- My Supergirl ] I’m not nervous! i’m a big girl, Lena. I did it all by myself. 

“Put your phone away, Kara. I don’t think Clark wants you to have your phone out.”

Lena glanced up at Clark, who shot Kara a look. He shook his head with a smile on his face and placed a kiss on the top of Kara’s head, shooting a look over to Lena.

“Okay, I guess you can keep your phone out.”

[ 6:48pm- My Supergirl ] My speech is on here. I needed it for my speech.

“Kara’s saying a speech?” Alex looked across the room to Kara, who nodded her head. “I didn’t know that.”

[ 6:50pm- My Supergirl ] Clark wanted me to do it so I said I’d do it. I’m a good cousin.

“That you are, Kara.”

Lena smiled over at her and winked, chuckling as she saw Kara start blushing. Their table was dismissed to go get food and Lena glanced over to Kara, whispering that they’d be right back. Lena, surprisingly, didn’t go for the (what she called) healthy option- instead she decided to get a big plate of pasta and mashed potatoes and a roll of bread. Alex raised her eyebrows at the sight of Lena not touching the salad, but shrugged it off when she figured out that Lena was eating the same thing that Kara got. 

Maggie leant over to Alex, nudging her shoulder. “Dude, Lena’s so whipped. Kara’s got her skipping the salad.” 

“Talk about it. I bet you by the end of this week they’ll be half moved into each other’s apartments.”

“You mean like we were?”

“Babe, we’re lesbians. Everything is faster with us.”

Maggie laughed. “You’re insane.”

“It is! We went through everything faster than Kara and--” Alex looked up just in time to see Kara glance up at her and Clark chucking at their conversation as he told Lois what they were saying, and she turned back to her plate. “Kara just heard that whole conversation.”

“Well you started it. Kara, feel free to beat up your sister.”

“It wasn’t me!”

“It was too you.”

“What wasn’t Alex?”

“Nothing!”

Lena simply rolled her eyes and started eating, continuing to chat with Maggie, Alex and Winn while periodically glancing over towards Kara to make sure she was doing okay. Eventually, everyone said their speeches and Kara didn’t choke up once- which everyone was proud of- and the cake was bought out. That’s when Clark noticed how antsy Kara was getting and told her she could go say hi to Lena, and ended up sitting at their table for a solid ten minutes while Lena held her hand and helped her calm down. When everyone was done with their cake, Kara put a pair of earplugs in to prevent getting a sensory overload and found Lena on the dance floor, ready to learn how to dance. Throughout the night, the two of them hung out and jumped around, and when it came time for the slow dances, Lena taught Kara a basic side to side slow dance that she’d easily understand. 

“Hey, Kar, I got some great news.” Winn ran over to the two of them, a big smile on his face. “James just told me that Cat is putting Snapper on unpaid leave until further notice. Word got to her about the situation that happened the other day. For now, James is stepping in and Cat’s going to figure out what to do with Snapper.”

“Really?” Lena’s eyebrows shot up. Nobody in their friend group knew that after Lena went to Snapper, she sent an email to Cat explaining what had been said to her, as well as an audiofile of their whole conversation. 

“That’s awesome!”

“And technically discrimination, but I think that’s something you two should talk about with Alex. She knows that stuff better than I do.”

“Thank you Winn, for telling us.”

“Yeah, of course.” Winn nodded and ran off, probably back to the table where he had been sitting all night. 

“You alright, Kara? Is it too loud?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you wanna go outside the tent for a little bit?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Lena knew Clark heard her, considering he gave her a nod as they walked out the tent. They went a little bit away and sat down on a bench, Lena waiting a few minutes so Kara could adjust to the volume change. Kara still hadn’t let go of Lena’s hand, and Lena was actually very happy about that. 

“Your heart is really fast, Lena.”

“Is it? We were just dancing a lot.”

Kara nodded. “I like dancing.” 

“Do you?”

“Yeah. It’s fun.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked dancing. Whenever you’re ready we can go back insi--”

Lena was suddenly cut off with a pair of lips. Right away, she knew they were Kara’s. Suddenly, Kara pulled away, blushing madly. Lena could feel the blush coming to her cheeks as well, and looked up at Kara, who was nervously looking at her.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was a real nice kiss.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. You’re a nice kisser.” 

“Why do you taste like cherries?”

Lena laughed as she leant closer to Kara, slowly locking her lips with the blondes one again. She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but they were out there for a while before Kara was ready to go back inside. With one last kiss, both girls got up from the bench, straightened out their dresses and made their way back inside the tent. Clark was right- Lena was most definitely gay for Kara Danvers. And she was damn well proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sO since my old laptop is fried and i lost the next five chapters i wrote (rip) i need YOU ALL to give me ideas!!!!! tell me what cute, domestic things you want our girls to do — and yes, the angst is coming, i just have to rewrite it lol. anygays, hope you enjoyed :)))


	9. A week, three days, nine hours and seven minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again its 2am and this is unbeta’d except this time i’m uploading this chapter instead of going to bed when i need to be up in six hours oops

It had been a week, three days, nine hours and seven minutes since the wedding. A week since Kara had kissed her. A week since Lena heard anything from Kara. She had started to go crazy. She had cleaned her apartment for her, so the next time she came over, Kara would be able to not freak out about the lack of cleanliness. To pass the time now, she had started deep cleaning her whole apartment. Throwing away old clothes that didn’t fit her, fixing the order of the pictures hung on the wall, the amount of things Lena was doing to take her mind off her favorite superhero was exhausting. She was sitting in her kitchen eating dinner and watching a reality show that Kara had roped her into when Clark came through the window she always kept unlocked for him and Kara. Lena practically spit out her food as she jumped, her hand automatically going to her chest.

“Sorry. We found Kara.”

“What?”

“We found her. She’s resting at the DEO.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Why aren’t we going to see her?”

When Lena was met with silence, her world came to a stop and she sat back down, her hand gripping the edge of the table till her knuckles turned white. Clark walked over to her and placed his hand over hers, running a thumb over her hand.

“Leens, she had a lot of Kryptonite flowing through her system. She was really weak. We don’t know who did it, or why they did it, but all we know was that we found her. Hey, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

Lena burst out into sobs as Clark bought her in for a hug, knowing all too well that she wouldn’t be able to see her for who knew how long. She cried for all of ten minutes before she heard her phone go off, and she frantically wiped at the tears going down her face and cleared her throat before answering.

“Mother.”

 _“I believe your little friend has found your puppy?”_ Lena could only grit her teeth as Lillian laughed on the other side. _“Isn’t that a nice surprise?”_

“What do you want, mother?”

_“Why do you always presume I want something from you, Lena?”_

“You did the same thing to Jack, Kate and everyone else I tried to date so you could get to me and get something out of this. Except this time, you didn’t kill Kara, and you’re sure as hell not getting anything from me this time.”

 _“You’re right, I didn’t.”_ Lena could practically taste the smirk Lillian had on her face. _“But I need to know what your… priorities are.”_

“Is this because I took a few days off this quarter, mother?” Lena rolled her eyes. “I have vacation time, I’m allowed to use it. And I always bring work with me. You should know this.”

“You’ve been slacking, Lena.”

“Your definition of Slacking is my definition of using Vacation Time for a good reason. Did you know that Clark got married? No, you didn’t. Because you’re never here. You’re… you’re not even in America right now.” 

_“Get back to work, Lena.”_

The abrupt sound of the line clicking off startled Lena and she dropped her phone, groaning as the screen cracked. Clark picked it up for her and brushed it off, giving it back to her. 

“Do you need to go see Kara?”

“Yes.”

\------

As soon as Lena walked into the room, she was met with the sound of beeps. Beeps and tubes and everything in between as Kara laid on the sunbed, getting Kryptonite drained from her system. All Lena could do was sit in a chair next to her bed ( which Alex had undoubtedly put out for her ) and just wait. Lena sat down in the chair and placed her head on the side of the bed and put her hand into Kara’s, kissing her knuckles and closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure how long she slept for, but the next thing she knew, Alex was lightly tapping her shoulder and Kara’s eyes were open.

“Hey, Lena, hey it’s Alex. She’s up. Having a hard time remembering things but yeah, she’s up.”

“And still in her bridesmaid dress…” 

Kara looked over as she heard Lena’s voice, and squeezed her hand. Lena couldn’t help but let out a sob as she climbed onto the bed, wrapping Kara in the best hug that she could muster without hurting the blonde. Alex gave Kara a smile and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Both the girls laid in the bed for a while, and Kara watched as Lena fell in and out of sleep. She didn’t dare bother the brunette. She knew she needed it. Kara let Alex do some tests on her as Lena slept, telling her sternly to not wake the brunette up or she’d kick her to Timbuktu for it. A few hours later, Lena stirred and pulled herself closer to Kara, and rubbed her eyes, pouting as she looked down at her hands and saw makeup smudges all over them.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Your mom-”

“I know.”

“Okay.” Kara paused. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Kara. This wasn’t your fault.”

“She took me and I couldn’t speak to you. She wouldn’t let me.”

“Don’t apologise, Kara. It’s all my mother’s fault. She took you. You did nothing wrong.”

Kara nodded, wrapping one of her arms around Lena. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Kara.” 

“Stay with me?”

“Okay.”

\-----

“They make a cute couple.”

Alex practically choked on her water as she looked over to Lois, who had come to stand next to her. “Granted, I don’t really know Lena that well but I can tell you that she cares for Kara.”

“Shouldn’t you be…”

“On our honeymoon? Well, duty calls, yeah? I just tagged along because Space Dad needed to talk to me. Hey, have you heard from Lucy lately?”

“No. Why?”

“Space Dad wants to make her Co-Director.”

“Oh.” Alex bit at her nail. That was definitely new. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still in the running. But you never heard that from me.” Lois chuckled. “Anyway, you’re nervous about Lena hurting Kara, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, older sister to older sister, the younger siblings first relationship is pretty scary. At least, for me it was. Lucy dated James, yeah? When I first met him I was so scared by how tall he was I spit out my food at dinner when he stood up. Great first impressions, huh?”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think I scared Lena. She barely talks to me.”

“You gave her the talk, didn’t you?” Lois smiled. “I might not know her that well but I’d trust her if I were you. She’s nothing like her brother.”

“I don’t know, Lo. I mean, I want to trust her but…”

“You don’t know her that well either. Yeah, it’s tough. But Mrs. Kent didn’t know Clark and I were dating for the longest time and we barely talked, but she was only concerned about Clark being happy. And we were happy together, and that’s all that mattered in her eyes.” she smiled. “If I were you, I’d be more concerned about Kara’s happiness.”

“She talks about Lena all the time. It’s kind of cute. But also annoying.” Alex chuckled. “I mean, she is happy. And I’m glad about that, I really am. I just…”

“You’re not sure if Lena’s the right person for Kara?”

“Yeah.” Alex sighed. “I mean, the amount of times she’s stuck up for Kara in the past year are endless, but… I’m just really nervous. I don’t want her to break Kara’s heart.”

“Well, considering how close they are right now, I don’t see Lena breaking Kara’s heart anytime soon.”

Alex looked back into Kara’s room and watched the two women talk, Kara smiling happily down at Lena as they did so. Lena looked equally as happy as they chatted, and Alex couldn’t help but feel her heart swell a tiny bit. They were cute together, and Kara was happy, and to her- that should be all that mattered. 

“Thanks, Lo. I needed that.”

“No problem. Now, where’s Clark? I need to talk to him about getting my massage rescheduled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, please please PLEASE send in ideas for this story!!! i have the ending all planned out, but i definitely want to write more of kara and lena’s relationship before i close out the story (which i don’t plan on doing til at least ch. 30) so yeah please send me things!!
> 
> i probably should go to bed too, huh


	10. Kara's First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW hi guys it's been a minute. So so so so sorry this has taken so long! I moved earlier this month and also have been trying to get used to my new school schedule BUT now i'm back :) enjoy!

Kara dragged Lena through the door to her apartment, happy that she was finally able to be home. Lena laughed as Kara went as fast as her body would let her to her couch, watching her smile get bigger and bigger by the minute. It was nice, seeing Kara so happy after being cooped up in the DEO for so long. Sure, Kara had a window but it wasn’t the same as actually being outside or being at home in her actual house -- not just the room that she and Alex designed to look like her bedroom for nights when she stayed at the DEO instead of coming home. Lena slipped her shoes off next to Kara’s and placed her purse on the hook dubbed “Lena’s special hook”, and took her jacket off as well. She went to go say something to Kara, but noticed that she clonked out, and hid a laugh behind her hand. Turning back to the kitchen, Lena walked over to the fridge and checked inside, frowning when she saw two week old pizza sitting on the top shelf. With a glance over to her friend, Lena wrote a note and quietly tip-toed over towards Kara and placed it down on the table for her. 

Lena ended up going to her favorite store, which happened to be the one where she and Clark met for the first time. She was glad that they met, even after the whole Lex thing- she was happy that he found a way and found the time to be her friend, even if the Supers and Luthor’s could never get along in the past. She remembered hearing him talk about Kara for the first time, and the big smile that came across his face as he talked about his younger cousin. About how she was so bright and bubbly, even in times where everything was going wrong. Lena smiled as she walked inside, smiling at the cashier's as she walked over to the carts. She walked through the aisles and picked up food she knew Kara would like, as well as some food for herself- she found herself staying with Kara more often than not these days. She packed the cart with as much food as she possibly could before going to the cashier, and checking out. Thankfully, they didn’t question her and presumed she was holding another gala- which she probably needed to do soon, but she wasn’t thinking about that right now. 

When she got back to Kara’s apartment she took all the bags and put them on the kitchen table, taking her time with putting everything away and trying not to make too much noise. She didn’t want to disturb Kara from her rest- god knew she needed it. Lena spent about an hour re-organizing the food in the fridge before Kara woke up, most likely from the smell of the casserole Lena decided to make. 

“Hi.”

“Hey sleepyhead. How was your nap?”

“Good.” Kara rubbed her eyes, not even bothering to put her glasses back on. “You cooked?”

“Well, it’s almost done. I made you a casserole and I went out and got you some food for your fridge. I also picked up some donuts.” 

“Donuts?”

“They’re on the- and you found the donuts.”

Kara mumbled a form of a “thank you” through the mouthful of food, and sat patiently as she waited for Lena to finish putting all her food away. She liked the feeling of having Lena with her all the time- she could be herself with Lena and not get ridiculed for it. She felt a lot happier when she was with Lena than with any of her other friends. It was a nice change, being able to be happy and have a real smile- not just a smile for Alex or Maggie. Kara nibbled on a donut as she went over all the happy memories she made with Lena, and started swinging her feet back and forth. That’s when she noticed Lena was wearing one of her sweatshirts. It was her college sweatshirt that Eliza had bought her when she got accepted into National City University, and on the back it said “JOURNALISM” in big red block letters. Kara smiled into her donut as she realized that her sweatshirt would now smell like Lena- and it made her really happy. Probably happier than she had been all day, if someone asked her. Maybe it was because Lena cooked her dinner, or the fact that Lena stayed to make sure she was okay-- Kara wasn’t sure.

The only thing she was sure about was that she was happy.

\-----

**[ 7:34am- Lil’ Cuz ]** CLARK!! LENA IS STAYED OVER TONIGHT!

Clark tilted his head to the side as he looked towards the clock, almost forgetting that he was in a completely different timezone than Kara was. 

**[ 7:35am ]** Really? 

Clark chuckled as he watched Kara start typing, and stop, and start again and put his phone down, looking over to Lois as she turned over, looking up at Clark.

“What’s so funny, babe?”

“Lena’s staying over at Kara’s tonight.”

“Only took them a year and a half.” Lois rubbed her face as she pushed herself into a sitting position, reading over Clark’s shoulder. “Slowasses.” 

**[ 7:38am- Lil’ Cuz ]** She bought me food and cooked me dinner and even watched Rent with me! She in the shower now, she always showers before bedtime. 

**[7:40am- Lil’ Cuz ]** I’ve never had a sleepover before, what do I do?

“Well, Lena apparently cooked her dinner and is using her shower right now.” 

“What time is it there?”

“Almost eleven, if I’m converting that correctly.” Clark scratched his head. 

“Does she need us to play cupid yet?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know if Alex knows.” Clark paused, trying to center in on Alex’s heartbeat. “And dear lord she is really busy right now. Okay, wow, uh… you go girl.”

“She’s having sex isn’t she?”

“Yep. Heartbeat is off the charts right now. I’m just gonna… try and get that out of my brain.” 

“Here, give me your phone I’ll text Kara for you.” 

Soon as Lois grabbed Clark’s phone, Kara started video chatting them. Lois answered with a light chuckle, and smiled as her bubbly face came on the screen.

“ _ Lois! Guess what? _ ”

“What?”

“ _ Lena’s here! _ ”

“Is she?”

“ _ She’s stayed the night! _ ”

Lois gasped. “No way! That’s amazing Kara! You’re having a sleepover with her then?”

“ _ Uh-huh. My very first sleepover _ .”

“Well you’ll rock it. Just bring out that good ol’ Kara Danvers charm and she’ll love you forever.”

“ _ Lois, how do sleepovers work? _ ” 

Lois paused, not entirely sure how to explain a sleepover. “Well, sometimes we watch movies, or sometimes we play board games, sometimes we try and cook food but most of the time we just spend time together.” 

“ _ It doesn’t matter what Lena and I do? _ ”

“No, it doesn’t. Why? Are you nervous?”

“ _ I’m really nervous. What if she doesn’t like me? _ ”

“Kara, look at me. Lena adores you. There’s no need for you to be nervous. Just be yourself, okay? You can do it. And remember, you can text me or Clark whenever you need us.”

“ _ Lois _ ,” Kara whined, throwing her head back. “ _ I’m a big girl! _ ”

“I know you are, but if you need any help just let us know, okay?” 

“ _ Okay… _ ” Kara gasped. “ _ Lena’s coming! _ ”

“You can do it, Little Danvers! Remember, Clark and I are just a text-- and she hung up.” 

Clark chuckled. “She’s adorable.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Lois snuggled into Clark, placing his phone on the nightstand next to him. “I can’t wait to tell her our news.”

“Well, we should wait a little bit.”

“I know, but I need to tell someone that I’m pregnant.” 

Clark smiled, placing a kiss on the top of Lois’s head. “You can tell my mom soon as we get home, okay? We’ll make a special trip down to see them.”

“Can we get Kara one of those mugs that say ‘ Best Godmother Ever ’ on them?” 

“Of course we can, Lo.”

“Good. Because she’d love it.”

“She definitely would.” 

“Also, should we tell Alex about us secretly playing cupid?”

“Mm… let it go on for a little while longer. I think Alex is going to catch on soon enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 


End file.
